(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a search device, a search method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
A user found in a know-who search (expertise finding) of the related art, which uses users' profiles and information of document management systems, may often be a complete stranger to a searcher. Even if the found user has information and expertise that the searcher wishes to know, the searcher may be disinclined to contact such a stranger.